


Damned If You Do

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: ff_love, Gen, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Zack meets Yuffie again and cautions the party about this materia thief.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Damned If You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Last of my [](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/profile)[ff_love](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/) backlogged fics. 
> 
> The prompt was 'damned.' Sorta part of a longer FFVII re-write series. I'll tag it with series tags later. Zack is part of the group, and this a re-write of when they meet Yuffie. Reference to Yuffie in Crisis Core.

“But if you want me that bad, I can’t refuse... All right! I’ll go with you!”

“...let’s hurry on,” Zack muttered as he glanced at Tifa and Cloud to follow his lead.

“Huh? Hey... HEY!” the girl called as they began to walk away.

“Wasn’t that a little harsh?” Cloud whispered to Zack as the girl ran to catch up with the group.

Zack shrugged. “We’re damned no matter what. She won’t leave us alone now,” he muttered.

“Wait! I haven’t even told you my name...” she paused. “I’m Yuffie! Good to meetcha!”

Zack glanced at the girl then kept walking. Tifa turned her nose up and kept walking as well, miffed that this girl had the nerve to steal their gil. Cloud gave a sympathetic shrug and walked on. As they walked, Yuffie chuckled to herself. She muttered a giggled some things the other could not hear, but Zack was sure this ‘Treasure Princess’ was up to no good.


End file.
